


The Kind of Chains

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, F/M, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, non-epilogue-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t like being restrained. He doesn’t... (Post-series, non-epilogue compliant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Foxriverinmate for the beta.

The handcuffs were dangling from the tip of Sara’s forefinger. Real, heavy cuffs, not those absurd fancy things stuffed with soft furry padding. Their metallic rattling and smell was tantalizing, making Michael’s stomach clench and his heart beat faster.

He licked his lips, arousal and dread mingled in a perfect combination.

From his left, from the shadows surrounding the bed, Lincoln’s deep voice rumbled only one word, directed at Sara: “Who?”

She tipped her head to the side and considered the question for longer than she needed, given she already had her answer; she knew who she would pick even before she broke out the handcuffs.

“Him, definitely,” she said after what felt like hours, nodding at Michael with a smile.

He swallowed hard.

_He doesn’t like being restrained. He doesn’t like being restrained. He doesn’t..._

Oh, God.

_They’re closing in on him._

He didn’t like being restrained. The first bracelet was closing around his left wrist, the chain threaded between the bed head bars, and the second bracelet clicking around his right wrist. He was reduced to helplessness in the blink of an eye. Sara and Lincoln’s bodies were equally hot and pressing on each side of his own as the two of them secured him and whispered comforting words into his ear and against his neck, kissed his mouth and his torso, stroked his stomach and...

He didn’t like being restrained, but _this_ was the kind of chains he could live with for the rest of his life.

* *


End file.
